1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel pyrrolotriazole compound, and particularly, to a pyrrolotriazole compound useful as synthetic raw materials of dyes and dye forming couplers, especially, cyan couplers for silver halide color photosensitive materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fact that pyrrolotriazole compounds are useful as cyan couplers for silver halide color photosensitive materials is known from, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 5-31,3324 and 2002-174885. Also, these pyrrolotriazole compounds are useful as raw materials as synthetic intermediates for azomethine dyes and dye forming couplers.
However, when the production of these pyrrolotriazole compounds is considered, the production methods heretofore disclosed in JP-A Nos. 8-109172 and 2004-123553, are unsatisfactory from the standpoint of operation. Although an improvement in crystallinity, filtering characteristics and drying aptitude, and among these especially improvement in filtering characteristics, has been earnestly desired, no specific and satisfactory method of solving the above problem has been known.
Accordingly, development of a novel pyrrolotriazole compound which is useful as synthetic raw materials of dyes and as dye forming couplers, especially cyan couplers for silver halide color photosensitive materials, and has superior filtering characteristics has been desired.